Senyumku Untukmu
by caca 27
Summary: Biar, semua orang mungkin tertawa karena kebodohanku. Tapi di dalam hati, aku tak pernah merasa bodoh. Aku merasa cintaku tulus. Walau mungkin kau tak akan membalasnya. Setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan untuk memberitahunya...


Disclaimer:

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** belongs to **Akira Amano-san**

**Senyumku Untukmu **by **Caca27**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis duduk di bangku taman yang mulai tertimbun oleh salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Pipinya memerah karena udara dingin. Syalnya yang tebal melindungi lehernya dari sengatan dingin udara musim dingin. Mantelnya yang berwarna merah menyala pun mulai basah karena salju yang terus turun. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam dia menunggu di bangku taman yang semakin dingin setiap detiknya.

Dia menunggu seseorang…

.

.

.

" Tsuna-kun!" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat. Wajahnya menyiratkan keriangan.

"Ah, Haru. Ada apa?" tanya seorang yang dipanggil Tsuna. Dia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah saat Haru memanggilnya.

"Ano… Um, Tsuna-kun. Bisakah kau menemaniku pada hari minggu nanti? A-aku… akan ke kota bersama Kyoko-chan untuk berbelanja," kata Haru menjelaskan. Lalu, setelah melihat wajah aneh Tsuna, dia pun menambahkan, "a-ano, maksudku—"

Tapi, belum sempat Haru melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tsuna menjawab, "tentu saja. Pukul berapa?"

"U-um… ano. Kami berjanji pergi pukul 9. Kami akan bertemu di taman. Kau tahu taman di dekat sekolahmu kan?" tanya Haru memastikan.

"Ya, tentu. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa hari minggu!" kata Tsuna yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah masuk.

Haru pun melangkah pergi dari rumah Tsuna. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur karena Tsuna tidak menolak ajakannya. Walaupun sedikit mencurigakan, tetapi dia memang sangat ingin meluangkan hari Minggu bersama Tsuna.

Yah, walau pun dia harus pergi ditemani orang lain agar tidak terjadi kecurigaan akan terjadi apa-apa, pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah melangkahkan kakinya di dalam rumah, Tsuna pun merosot di depan pintu. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan karena memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukannya hari Minggu besok.

'Aku akan pergi bersama Kyoko-chan untuk berbelanja!' teriaknya dalam hati, senang. ' Tapi… bagaimana dengan Haru? Ya sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang, aku akan bisa menghabiskan akhir pekanku bersama Kyoko-chan,' pikirnya senang.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup, dia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Saat membuka pintu, yang dilihatnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tutornya, Reborn. Dengan tendangannya yang menyakitkan dan telak, Reborn menjatuhkan Tsuna yang kaget.

"R-reborn?! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kesalahanku?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Dame-Tsuna. Kau lupa bahwa hari Minggu besok kita akan pergi ke gunung untuk berlatih kan? Segera persiapkan baju-bajumu! Kita pergi hari ini!" perintah Reborn datar sambil menatap Tsuna tepat di matanya.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak tahu itu," jawab Tsuna mengernyit bingung.

"Memang, karena aku baru memberitahumu hari ini, menit ini, dan detik ini. Cepat!" perintahnya lagi. Dia pun menendang pipi Tsuna saat Tsuna akan berargumen lebih lanjut.

"CEPAT!" ucapnya lebih keras.

"HIIII!" teriak Tsuna sambil mulai pergi ke kamarnya. Dilupakannya sudah semua janjinya pada Haru saat Reborn mulai mengangkat Leon dan merubahnya menjadi pistol.

.

.

.

'Hari ini hari Sabtu,' pikir Haru.

Besok adalah hari yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya. Tetapi udara semakin dingin dan terus bertambah dingin belakangan ini. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Kyoko untuk menanyakan benda apa yang kira-kira akan dia beli. Dia akan membawa uang secukupnya, karena dia cukup boros akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba menelepon Kyoko, akhirnya telepon di seberang pun diangkat sang pemiliknya.

"Ah, mosi-mosi! A-ano, Kyoko-chan—" sapa Haru, tapi sebelum kata-katanya dapat terucap, Kyoko memotongnya.

"Ah, Haru! A-ano, Te-tentang acara berbelanja besok… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku harus menghadiri pemakaman kakekku. Aku-aku minta maaf!" kata orang di seberang yang sedikit berteriak. Nada suaranya menunjukan rasa bersalahnya.

"Un. Tidak apa-apa Kyoko-chan. A-aku turut berduka!" haru pun menutup sambungan saat Kyoko-chan berkata bahwa dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke rumah Kakeknya yang cukup jauh.

"Hah…" desahnya.

'Kalau Kyoko-chan tidak akan pergi besok, berarti aku akan bersama Tsuna-kun seharian, sendirian? Apa?' pikirnya seraya menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas. 'Yah… mungkin ini suatu keberuntungan?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi. Walaupun belum turun salju, udara sudah dingin sejak Haru membuka matanya pagi ini. Dia sengaja memakai mantel yang lumayan tebal agar udara dingin yang sudah membekukannya sejak tadi pagi tidak cepat merayap dan membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia pun tanpa sengaja datang sedikit lebih awal dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Sambil merapatkan mantelnya, dia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Sangat sepi. Mungkin orang-orang tidak berniat keluar rumah karena udara sangat dingin seperti ini. Atau mungkin para orangtua tidak memperbolehkan anak mereka untuk bermain di luar rumah. Mengingat betapa dinginnya pagi ini. Ditambah salju yang turun semakin deras.

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.14 siang. Tapi Tsuna belum juga terlihat. Dia kembali melihat jam tanggannya setelah 20 menit berlalu tanpa dia melakukan suatu hal yang berarti. Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Tetapi seperti bermenit-menit yang lalu, taman masih kosong. Tidak seorang pun datang ke taman atau sekedar memasuki daerah taman. Beberapa orang yang berhasil ditemukannya hanya segelintir orang dewasa yang berjalan terburu-buru melewati taman tanpa menengokkan kepala mereka. Seakan-akan mereka akan menemukan hal yang tidak mereka inginkan di taman pada hari yang bersalju.

Tepat 17 menit kemudian, Dia kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Jam tangannya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.51 siang. Dia sudah hamper membeku di tengah guyuran badai salju. Bukannya mereda, semakin lama dia menunggu, semakin penuh taman itu dengan salju putih. Tempat duduk yang tersisa di bangku tamannya pun mulai tertumpuk salju. Permukannya basah dan lembab.

'Kemana Tsuna-kun?' tanya Haru dalam hati. Dia tetap celingukan. Berharap Tsuna akan muncul dari suatu sudut. 'Kapan dia akan datang?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu uterus bermunculan di kepalanya saat Tsuna tak kunjung datang.

'Aku ingin pulang,' ucap Haru dalam batinnya lagi. 'a-tapi… bagaimana kalau Tsuna-kun muncul dan aku tidak di sini menunggunya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Bukankah aku yang mengajaknya?'

Pikirannya terus terisi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kian banyak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tetap berada di kepalanya. Berseliwern layaknya lalt yang mengelilingi tong sampah. Tanpa ada jawaban yang pasti untuk menjawabnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat lama. Bahkan Haru sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja waktu bergerak dengan cara merayap. Hari sidah mulai gelap. Tapi Haru yakin ini belum malam. Masih sore hari, tetapi karena awan tebal yang menutupi, langit terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Uap panas terbentuk saat dia mendesah lelah. Pipinya pucat karena dingin. Syalnya yang terbal sudah mulai kendur. Dia berusaha untuk tetap duduk di sana, mencoba untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti. DIa mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu lebih lama, tetapi dia sudah sangat kedinginan.

Dia bingung. Dia bingung tentang hal apa yang harus dia lakukan. Di satu sisi dia harus menunggu Tsuna-kun. Dan di sisi lain dia harus segera menghangatkan dirinya, tentunya sebelum dia menjadi daging beku.

Setelah sedikit berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri, Dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Langkah kakinya sedang. Dia tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Tubuhnya nyeri karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Dan Giginya bergemeletuk karena menggigil. Matanya pun sudah mulai berat.

'Aku harus sampai di rumah secepatnya,' ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, matanya sudah terlalu berat, dan tubuhnya juga sudah tidak bisa menerima perintah dari otaknya.

"Aku… tak bisa," ucapnya pelan, saat tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan dan pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Saya akan membuatkan surat izinnya," samar-samar Haru mendengar seseorang berkata di sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Dokter," ucap suara-yang cukup familiar baginya.

Haru membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, lalu memfokus pada orang-orang di sampingnya.

"Ah, sudah sadar rupanya," kata seseorang berjubah putih panjang sampai ke lutut. "Istirahatlah selama beberapa hari. Saya akan membuatkan surat izin," ucap Dokter itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Haru yang diberikan senyuma pun hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Haru, istirahatlah dulu. Oka-san akan mengantarkan Dokter keluar," kata Ibunya saat Haru mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah ibunya.

Lalu, entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sakit. Dia merebahkan kepalanya lagi pada bantal di belakangnya. Matanya pun kembali terpejam. Otaknya mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dan kenapa kepala dan tubuhnya bias sampai sengilu ini.

'Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Kemarin aku menunggu Tsuna-kun di taman. Apakah dia datang saat aku pulang?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Apakah mungkin… Tsuna-kun tidak datang?' tanyanya lagi. 'Ah, itu tak akan terjadi. Tsuna-kun sudah berjanji. Dia tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya kan?' tepisnya.

Akhirnya, karena sakit kepalanya yang terus menyengat, dia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

"Apa? Haru sakit?" Tanya Yamamoto saat Kyoko berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto.

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa. Sepertinya dia berada di luar terlalu lama. Apalagi badai kemarin cukup besar," ucapnya sambil tertunduk. "Aku-aku berjanji padanya untuk pergi berbelanja, tetapi akhirnya aku tidak bisa ikut karena Kakekku yang di Osaka meninggal," jelasnya pada ketiga pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ah! Belanja! Aku lupa! Kemarin aku juga berjanji untuk menemani Haru untuk berbelanja!" kata Tsuna, sedikit berteriak karena baru menyadari janjinya yang tidak ditepati.

"Lalu, Tsuna-kun? Kau tidak datang?" tanya Kyoko.

"Itu…" ucapan Tsuna tidak terselesaikan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Apa yang dilakukan Haru saat menunggunya? Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

"Kemarn dari hari Sabtu, kami—Juudaime, Aku, dan Baseball-freak—pergi ke gunung, dengan Reborn-san. Kami berlatih di gunung dan baru pulang Minggu sore," jelas Gokudera dengan lantang.

"Ah? Begitu?" tanya Kyoko memastikan.

"U-Un," tambah Tsuna.

"Maa… maa… Daripada ngobrol di sini saja, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya?" usul Yamamoto yang mulai menunjukkan senyuman jenakanya.

"Ide bagus! Ayo!" Kyoko mulai bejalan di depan dan memimpin mereka berempat pergi ke rumah Haru.

.

.

.

"Iya?" kata seorang wanita separuh baya.

"Ano… Kami ingin menjenguk Haru-chan," Kyoko memperkenalkan diri mereka setelah memberitahu kedatangan mereka.

Wanita separuh baya yang ternyata adalah Ibu Haru pun mengantarkan mereka ke kamar Haru. Haru sendiri sedang tertidur.

"Haru, ada teman-temanmu datang menjenguk," bisik Ibunya pelan.

"Mnggh. Ada apa Oka-san?" tanya Haru yang mulai membuka matanya yang masih berat.

"Ada teman-temanmu datang menjenguk," bisik Ibunya lagi. Sekarang, Ibunya mulai menggeser tubuhnya dan menampakkan Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto yang duduk mengerubungi meja kecil di tengah kamarnya.

"!" untuk sesaat ekspresi di wajah Haru mengeras, lalu kembali melunak.

"Ha-Halo," ucap Tsuna sedikit canggung.

Haru ingin menjawab, tetapi Gokudera sudah memotongnya saat dia akan mengucapkan kata.

"Dasar kau ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan berkeliaran di tengah badai salju?" bentak Gokudera. Bentakannya tidak kasar. Melainkan seperti sebuah gurauan. Sebelumnya, Mereka berempat diberi tahu kenapa Haru bias sampai sakit. Dia berkeliaran saat badai salju berlangsung. Untung saat Haru jatuh, ada seorang tetangga yang mengenalnya melewati jalan yang sama.

"Ahaha, tenang saja Gokudera-kun! Aku sudah baikan!" kata haru dengan senyum yang dirinya sendiri bingung kenapa dia tersenyum.

"A-ano… Haru," panggil Tsuna.

"Kenapa Tsuna-kun?" tanya Haru polos. Dia senang Tsuna mau menjenguknya. Yah, walaupun alasan kenapa dia sakit adalah Tsuna yang tidak kunjung datang kemarin.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kemarin," Tsuna hanya melihat kebawah. Dia tidak berani menatap langsung Haru. Takut gadis itu memarahinya.

Haru yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela. Dan untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan.

"A-aku ingin ke bawah untuk minum," ucap Kyoko seraya beranjak dari kamar itu.

"Um, Juudaime. Aku rasa… aku akan minum juga ke bawah," kata Gokudera. Dia merasa Juudaimenya butuh waktu sendirian dengan Haru. Dia rasa, ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan Juudaimenya.

"Maa maa, aku ikut, Hayato!" sambung Yamamoto yang segera mengikuti Gokudera keluar dari kamar.

Setelah itu, ruangan pun kembali hening.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna-kun," ucap Haru memecah keheningan.

Tsuna menengadahkan wajahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap Haru yang sekarang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Tsuna yang tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Sangkanya Haru akan memarahinya karena tidak datang kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna-kun. Aku… aku tidak apa-apa. Kemarin memang kesalahanku sendiri. Tadinya aku ingin segera pulang saat kau tidak datang juga, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk jalan jalan menyusuri taman sebelum pulang. Taman itu putih seputih kapas. Dan karena aku banyak bermain aku jadi terlalu kedinginan, Hahaha. Betapa bodohnya aku," Haru tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau Tsuna merasa terlalu bersalah. Hal itu akan membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsuna-kun yang sekali lagi belum percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Yup. Tentu saja! Sekarang aku sudah baikan, dan mungkin besok akan masuk sekolah," senyum ceria Haru kembali tersungging di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, setelah Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto pulang, Haru bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah seharian dia berbaring, tetapi pusingnya belum juga hilang. Kepalanya pening. Sepertinya dia kepalanya membentur sesuatu saat dia terjatuh kemarin.

"Okaa-san!" panggil Haru.

"Iya? Ada apa Haru?" tanya Ibunya yang langsung menghampirinya saat Haru memasuki Dapur.

"Tidak apa."

* * *

A/N - Ahahahahahahhahaha, aneh? Gaje? Semua fic saya emang begitu.. =3= Rencananya fic ini untuk valentine. Tapi karena sesuatu, jadi Yah gitu deh… Jadinya di post hari ini. Btw, Kayaknya cerita ini juga rada sedih di akhirnya.. entahlah. Lagi pngin bikin cerita yang akhirannya sedih.

Buat yang udah nunggu update-an cerita yang lainnya, maaf karena nggak bisa nge-update cepet dan entah kenapa(lagi) saya kehilangan ide. Mungkin karena sekolah yang terlalu menyita waktu? Oh ya, dan karena organisasi-organisasi gaje di sekolah. Yah begitulah… In the end of the fic (?) I would like to thank you guys who have read this fic. I'm so sorry for everyone who have waited for my update for the other fics. I really really am a human so I made mistakes. Don't judge me irresponsible, I'm just an ordinary high schooler. XD


End file.
